Aetyleus the Elder
) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Sunnyglade, Brightwood ---- |Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Stormwind Circle Archmage Baron of Norbury Lord's Council of Westridge Champion of Crownland, BoTH |Row 5 title = Titles |Row 5 info = "The Elder" "The Last Conjurer" ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Emersen Ardalan (Father) † Arndt Ardalan (Uncle) † Lauryn Ardalan (Mother) † Kaleigh Ardalan (Wife) † Merrick Ardalan (Son) † |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = thumb |Allegiance = Mages' Guild of Dalaran (Formerly) Kingdom of Stormwind |Rank = Mage-Commander (Formerly) Knight-Champion |Commands = See Complete list of offices. |Battles = }} General Introduction Venerable and ancient, Sir Aetyleus the Elder (MA) (Born '''Aetyleus of the House of Ardalan', January 4th, -98 B.D.P.)'' is a statesman and military officer of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Formerly the Lord High Mage of Stormwind, the Elder currently servers as an adviser and liaison on behalf of the Stormwind Circle of Magi to the Duchy of Westridge's own Circle of Sarceline. Renowned as a brilliant scholar within the magical community, Aetyleus' wisdom and advice is often sought by the leaders and magi of both the Grand Alliance and the Magocracy of Dalaran. Profoundly skilled in use of Transmutation, Abjuration, and Evocation, as well as demonstrating a moderate-to-high proficiency in the other schools of Arcane Magic, Aetyleus has served among the ranks of the Conjurers of Stormwind, the Mages' Guild of Dalaran, and the Tirisgarde during his long and fruitful life. Establishing himself as a subject-matter expert of Necromancy following the betrayal of Kel'thuzad, the Archmage often provides lectures and demonstrations under strict guidelines for the more disciplined and mature magi of the realm to help prepare them in their defense against the foul magic should the necessity ever arise. As a personal hobby, the Elder can often be found teaching Alchemy to the apprentices of the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Zealously loyal to the King and the House of Wrynn, Sir Aetyleus would sooner fall upon his own sword before bringing discredit to the Crown's realm and her peoples. Physical Description Typically adorned in the formal and traditional wears of the older generations of magi consisting of long flowing robes and pointed hats, Aetyleus' pale complexion could probably be used as a mirror to those who got close enough. Eyes laid sunken within their sockets and dull in appearance, the elder stood a measly five-foot seven-inches with a slight hunch. Noticeable to those familiar with the man, Aetyleus walked with a slight limp in his left leg, having to rely heavily upon his staff for quick mobility. His forehead was decorated with deep wrinkles when he spoke and gestured, rising and falling like the tide of the sea. His attire was rich in vibrant color and crafted from artisan Stormwindian tailors with the finest fabrics available. Lined heavily with pockets, Aetyleus keeps many of his personal keepsakes, trinkets, and other reagents stowed away on his person for if their need should ever arise. It would be an incredibly uncommon sight to see the elder wizard without his signature pointed hat as it was one of his most prized articles of clothing. On his left ring finger, were one would normally wear a wedding band, instead rested an old bronze Kirin Tor Signet Ring, a parted gift from a dear friend and Magocracy Senator from times since passed. Tools of the Trade Landazar's Greatstaff of Warding Carved from the incredibly sturdy and heat resistant lumber of Whitestone Oak, stained with the essence of Quel'Danas Bloodberry oil, and topped with a large brilliant blue Kor Crystal, this Runic glyphed tool is a magnificent weapon of unbridled power when carried in the hands of a true Arcane Master. It is named in honor of the powerful Archmage Landazar who met his untimely demise defending the city of Dalaran during the Third War. Wand of the Dark Magus A remnant of darker times, this once seemingly simple wand has long been corrupted by the unnatural magics of the Cult of the Damned. Its sinister ability to siphon the life-force from weaker beings upon their demise and to transfer it to the wielder does not come without cost, often leaving the bearer to the mercy of the horrifying whispers of the Realm of Shadows. Ruined Primordial Grimoire Never far from the Archmage at any given moment was a severely worn leather tome which was barely held together by a frayed and exposed spine. Despite many loose-leaf pages and heavily damaged inscriptions, the book was a rich plethora of spells and diagrams composed of centuries worth of magical knowledge. Arcane Bindings of Focus Recently popularized by Archmage Rhonin of the Kirin Tor, Aetyleus wears a set of Arcane Bindings around his wrists to steady the use of magic unleashed from the old man's fingertips. Other items The Elder also carries the following miscellaneous items: an Alchemist Stone, a Runed Elementium Rod, a Silver knife, and the D-6 and G-16 Kirin Tor Portal Permits. Offices Trivia and Quirks 1. Aetyleus has a zealous obsession with pointed hats, and very rarely takes his own off giving rise to the rumor he even bathes with it on. 2. Irrationally wary, the Archmage is known for his elaborate conspiracies not limited to Kobolds, but also Murlocs and Gnolls. 3. Perhaps the old timer had become senile in recent years, but it seems he has occassionally mistaken his usual mage staff for a broom. Or did he? Nonetheless, it served as an excellent weapon against both household chores and foes alike. 4. Aetyleus voice reference is Grand Maester Pycelle from Game of Thrones. 5. Since the Ahn'Qiraj War, the Archmage typically fulfills his military duties as a battlefield advisor to campaign commanders, however, he has been known to join the troops on the front lines as well. 6. A brilliant strategist, the Elder is one of the few reigning Chess Grandmasters of the Alliance. He is the proud owner of a beautifully crafted Azerothian Chess Company board. Pictures and Art Aetyleus.png|Aetyleus in recent years, by Maxen Montclair. GucciGang.png|Aetyleus' trusted officers and advisors. WoWScrnShot_122818_172144.jpg|The Stormwind Circle in Uldum looking for treasure and relics. WoWScrnShot_122818_190323.jpg|The Arcanum facing Ammit, guardian of the sanctum. WoWScrnShot_010719_185047.jpg|Aetyleus newly elected as Lord High Mage. WoWScrnShot_010819_175915.jpg|The Stormwind Circle in the Swamps of Dustwallow. WoWScrnShot_010819_181249.jpg|The Arcanum searching the caves of Dustwallow. WoWScrnShot_011219_161529.jpg|The Archmage teaching a class on Runic Magic. WoWScrnShot_011219_190609.jpg|Aetyleus speaking at a Grand Alliance meeting. WoWScrnShot_011319_180218.jpg|Aboard ship preparing for the invasion of the Ghostlands. WoWScrnShot_011319_183925.jpg|The invasion begins. WoWScrnShot_011519_185712.jpg|In Emberstone Mines. Ae280478efecd4c70aae069c71907139-jpg.jpg|A lesson at Azora. WoWScrnShot_021519_181408.jpg|Preliminary Grand Alliance meeting prior to the Conquest of Zandalar. Aetyleus stands inner-circle with the commanders of the Grand Alliance. Screenshot_88.png|The Commander's Circle. 908fc939c606bff1059e6d03559661d2.jpg|Unknown Worgen, Marshal Maxen Montclair, Sethrak Emissary Nizam, Archmage Aetyleus, and Lord Johnathan Beredric. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.15_-_21.09.28.94.png Df235d51ff636e318aff99b72d6f9969.jpg|Conquest of Zandalar, Mage Landing Party. WoWScrnShot_021619_214546.jpg Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.16_-_23.04.24.19.png|The Archmage with Magus Cylus Baultry. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.16_-_23.28.01.58.png|Aetyleus warding the shore-batteries. Cozofficermeet2.png|Day two; officer meeting at Vol'dun. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.02.17_-_20.54.28.80.png|Aetyleus speaking to commanders. 7fa19ce348cdbf32aa998c9cf31dc358.png|Aetyleus as drawn by Niklos Adamant. World_Of_Warcraft_Screenshot_2019.02.24_-_12.47.34.65.png|After being lost at sea for five months, Magus Berdredi returns on the verge of death. World_Of_Warcraft_Screenshot_2019.02.24_-_17.42.09.41.png|Conquest of Zandalar: Stage Two, Nazmir. Desktop_Screenshot_2019.03.15_-_19.59.07.93.png|The Awards Ceremony following the campaign. Wow_2019-04-19_18-26-09.png|The First Regiment called to formation. Wow_2019-04-19_18-34-15.png|The Regiment on the march. Return to Top Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Army Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Mages' Union Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Mages Category:Alchemists Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Army Officers Category:Magistrates Category:The First Regiment